Sacrifices and Saviors
by Watcher in the dark
Summary: Isaac is transported by the Marker into the Dragon Realms and has to fight the Necromorph horde, convince the inhabitants of Warfang that he is not a threat and save Spyro and Cynder when they transported to the Sprawl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Isaac…" a demented voice whispered. Isaac Clarke, the sole survivor of the necromorph outbreak on the USG Ishimura , fingered the trigger of his plasma cutter nervously. After fighting the necromorphs, being subjected to visions of his dead girlfriend Nicole, and hunted by Earth Gov soldiers, his mind was beginning to lose itself. Shaking off his mental haze, Isaac continued to make his way down the darkened hallways of the apartments that may have once held happy families. Once, maybe, but no more, Tiedemann had built a new Marker, causing necromorphs to spawn and in turn the zombie-like creatures killed and infected hundreds, even thousands of men, women, and children.

"Isaac…," the voice continued whispering his name, the voice he remembered, Nicole's voice. Isaac nervously continued his way down the corridor, ready to shoot, anything that moved. Isaac walked into what may have been a child's play room. Before he could react, a pounding in his head made him collapse onto the floor.

"Isaac…" an apparition of Nicole whispered, "It is time to leave. The Marker requests it. You are no longer welcome in this world." A portal opened up behind him, with a strangled cry, Isaac leaped for the door frame. He missed by mere inches, slammed into a cabinet, and was sucked through the portal.

.].].].].].].].].].].].].]

"What do you think it is?" a voice asked, many others followed later, "Is it an ape?" and yet another, "What was that glowing thing on his back?"

Isaac groaned and sat up. Drawing several yelps from whoever was watching him, he aimed his plasma cutter at the source of the voices. He opened and closed his eyes and looked around, he was in a forest. Although he had heard about them many times he had never actually seen one.

A snap of a twig behind him drew his attention; carefully he turned around to see two shapes rush into the bushes, followed by a small glowing light. Isaac walked towards the bushes, aimed his plasma cutter, and fired.

.].].].].].].].].].].].].]

Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor, Warfang was safe, and restoration and expansion of the city had already begun. As soon as the death of Malefor reached every corner of the world, the dragons had come back. At one point there were only sixty to seventy dragons in Warfang, now there were hundreds. Luna shook her head, the war had cost the world to much, and for all she and everyone else knew, Spyro and Cynder could be dead.

"Luna!" , a voice called, "Help us lay a foundation for the new apartment!" Sighing, Luna got up from the roof of the building she had been sleeping on and went to help dig a foundation.

After digging about ten feet down into the ground, Luna's shovel hit something hard, puzzled she saw what looked like a small black stone with markings carved into it. She tapped with her claw. For a moment, nothing happened. About a minute later her vision turned red and strange symbols exploded across her line of sight, screaming she backed away. Being a water dragoness, her scales were blue, but now her scales were an iridescent black that shimmered with red symbols. The moles she had been working with rushed to help her, but before they even got within a foot of her, an explosion from the ground created a huge crater in the ground. The crater itself was not what scared Luna, it was what was contained in the crater. A huge, twin peaked spire of stone stood in the middle of it, covered in the exact same symbols that shimmered on her arms and legs.

.].].].].].].].].].].].].]

This was just the first chapter. And I promise coming chapters will be over a thousand words. This story will be updated every two weeks. Updates will alternate with my other story, so one chapter for my other story will be added next week. Hope you enjoy reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A bolt of light flashed from the ape-like creature, a scorch mark appeared on the tree a few inches to Spyro's right. Whatever this thing was, it had weapons far beyond what Malefor's apes had possessed.

"Come out." it said, "Behind the bush, I know your there!" Cynder looked at Spyro, who shook his head fractionally and mouthed the word "No". With a sigh, the figure sat down, and a clanking of metal and muffled buzzing came from the center of its face plate, which had begun to fold down. The figure looked like an ape, but lacked the sheer ugliness and was a good measure taller than the average ape.

"I promise not to hurt you," he said, "Look, I'll lay down my plasma cutter and other tools." He then proceeded to lay down his T-shaped weapon, along with a menagerie of other metal weapons, large and small. Spyro slowly inched his way out, Cynder followed a moment later. The look on the bipedal creature was surprised at best, horrified at worst. The stranger quickly recovered his composure and sat down at a tree.

"Who are you stranger," Spyro asked, the stranger jumped at the sound of Spyro's voice, "I take it you aren't an ape, so what in the name of the Ancestors are you?"

.].].].].].].].].].].].]

Although Isaac had seen many things, this was the first time he had seen a dragon, and a TALKING dragon was something else all together. "What are you creature?" Isaac asked in the politest voice he could measure, "Are you some new breed of necromorph or something else?"

The dragon looked as if he had been insulted, "I am a dragon," he said, "You must be some sort of ape, and I haven't the slightest idea what a necromorph is, so I will not assume it was an insult." Isaac was shocked, he was in some sort of dimension where fairytale creatures like dragons were alive, "I am an ape, in a sense, think of me as an ape from the future, or different dimension, probably both. As for necromorphs, they are reanimated corpses, horribly disfigured, mutated corpses."

"You lie." a black dragon said as it stepped from the trees, this one sounded like a female, "If you are from the future, then how would you get here?" Isaac was reminded of Dana, the unknown woman who had been helping him navigate the necromorph infested hallways of the Sprawl. "A portal, of some sort." he responded, "How it formed is a mystery to me, a mystery that needs to be answered. Are there any nearby cities, I have been wandering this forest for quite some time now." The purple dragon exchanged glances with the black one. "We have no idea if you are trustworthy." the black one stated.

Isaac sighed and picked up his weapons, seeing the nervousness in their eyes, he packed his larger weapons inside his RIG and strapped his plasma cutter to his hip. "I will find it myself then, or I can follow you, either way I will find it." Isaac said exasperatedly, "I don't have time to chat with dragons."

.].].].].].].].].].].].]

Luna was lying unconscious, on the lip of the crater. Her body slipped and she tumbled head over heels down the steep slope, a very rude awakening. With a groan she raised her head, and upon realizing that she was twenty feet from the large spire of stone, she screamed and scrambled up the steep slope of the crater and ran into the large throng of observers that had gathered. Several cast her odd glances at seeing the flickering on her body, some even laughed.

Luna ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she needed to find the Guardians, they would know what had happened to her.

.].].].].].].].].].]

Terrador sat in his study reading a book, when a young black dragoness with symbols flickering on her limbs burst through the door. At first he thought it was one of the newer inhabitants of Warfang, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was Luna. "What has happened to you, Luna?" he asked, shock was clearly evident in his voice, "Why has your scales changed color and are covered in strange markings?"

"By the wall, there was an explosion, it revealed something!" she gasped, "I touched it and I saw symbols, then my scale color changed. It all happened so fast…" her voice trailed off as she collapsed on the floor.

Volteer and Cyril walked in talking about something irrelavent, they both stopped and stared at the sight of Luna lying on the ground, scales black as the interior of a cave, and blood red symbols flickering on her body. Volteer was, for the first time in his life, silent. Cyril, however, stammered something unintelligible, and stared blankly at the Luna, "Who is that?" he asked. "Luna." Terrador replied, she mentioned something about a black pillar of stone that changed her scales."

"Why would a stone have the ability to do this," Volteer asked, "This phenomenon has never occurred before and it will affect the community, they may decide Warfang is unsafe and return to their hiding spots in the country. Surely there is something we can do?"

.].].].].].].].].].]

Isaac wondered why the two dragons that had been trailing him, and treated him like a criminal. He had done nothing wrong and was in need of help. Was that so strange to them? It occurred to him that others may have betrayed them before and had gotten the feeling that he was going to betray them. Why? He didn't know. Who? He was going to ask them. "I know you are following me, show yourselves." he said as loudly as he could, "Stop following me." The purple dragon landed a few feet away from him with a sheepish grin on his face, and the black dragon landed beside him a moment later.

"How did you know?" she asked. He looked at her through his RIG's faceplate, "I didn't. I was guessing." Her frown deepened, "That was a dirty trick." He glanced over his shoulder, "And following me isn't?" he asked disgustedly, "I say we drop all this secretive stuff and tell each other's stories." He allowed his suit's faceplate to fold back inside of his RIG.

"My name is Spyro." the purple dragon said, the black dragon shrank down a bit as he turned his gaze to her, "My name is Cynder." Isaac noticed the way she held her breath, as if she was expecting him to attack her or run screaming in the other direction. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm fine." Isaac sighed and tried again, "No, you aren't fine. What's wrong? I don't mean to be pushy, but you are obviously afraid of me or are upset about something."

Spyro stepped forward, "It's a long story." Isaac sat down and grinned, "I'm not going anywhere."

.].].].].].].].].].]

There's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm back from vacation! My family just got back from Washington D.C.! We had an awesome time, and since my dad knows a guy who works at the Capitol, we got a FREE tour!

.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.

"Why should we even trust you?" came a some what haughty question from behind Isaac. Isaac normally was very calm, but these two dragons were really pushing him with all the questions about the how his tools worked, what the Marker was, and how he got here in the first place.

Isaac sighed and turned around, "Look, you overgrown lizard, I really don't have time for this. An entire city depends on me getting back on time. If I don't, well, I wouldn't want to give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

Spyro seemed less convinced, "Try me." Cynder was also very curious, albeit, a bit more cautiously, "Yeah, we defeated the Dark Master, what could be so bad that it would give nightmares?" Isaac stopped walking and slowly turned around. "Are you trying to tell me you have had to kill your own friend out of self defense, because I know you probably haven't?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, "Well, I did have to fight Cynder when she was corrupted." Isaac raised an eyebrow, "But did you have to kill her?" Spyro's scales seemed to pale slightly, "Well, no…" "Then it doesn't matter."

"Let me show you what I'm talking about." Isaac said, as he opened up his RIG's data log. Isaac glanced up at the dragons, who were fidgeting nervously. "Ah, found it." Isaac played a video of a necromorph terrorizing a group of people. Isaac let the video play while he checked to make sure his tools were working and that he had enough ammunition for each of them.

When the video finished, Isaac closed his inventory and looked up at the dragons who were still staring at him in shock. "I warned them." he muttered.

"What in the name of the Ancestors was that?" Spyro said. "Remember what I told you about the Marker?" Seeing the dragons nod, he continued, "It mutates most intelligent life into some version of necromorph, depending on their age, size, and gender. Look, I know you don't trust me, but at least have the courtesy to bring me to the nearest city."

"Fine," Spyro said, "But if the other dragons in Warfang attack you for looking like an ape, don't blame us."

"Oh don't worry about me, if they try, they might lose a limb."

.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[

In three hours, the group made it to Warfang, but something about the city was off, Isaac just couldn't lay his finger on it. The city was quiet, too quiet. For a medieval city, there was not one soul on the road, nor was there candlelight flickering in the windows. The quiet seemed to set Spyro and Cynder on edge too. "Where is everybody," Cynder asked. A scream came from down the street, in one of the shops. Together, the trio ran to the shop and tried to open the door. "It's been barricaded shut!" Spyro yelled. Suddenly the inside grew silent, then, the sound of tearing flesh and brutal chops were heard. Isaac reached into his suit and grabbed his Javelin gun.

"That was a necromorph, which means there is a Marker here as well." he stared at the door, "How did a Marker get here?" Spyro stared at him, mouth agape, "We need to go and destroy it!" Isaac turned to look at him, "You won't be able to go within twenty feet of it, I am the only one who can. My suit will protect me from the mutagen field; you two on the other hand will die, mutate then try to attack me. And believe me when I say this, you'll be as good as dead." Cynder looked scared, but Spyro just looked angry, "You think we are just going to abandon our city?" he fumed.

"We don't have time to argue about this, if you come that's up to you, but it would be wise to consider the consequences." Isaac warned, "If you want to help, then fly above the city and try to find survivors, if there are any."

"We need to listen to him Spyro, "Cynder said her eyes downcast, "We have to try to find the Guardians." Spyro stared at Isaac in defeat, "Fine, but we will help you destroy that Marker or whatever you called it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"I will never abandon the dragons of Warfang!" Spyro said rather loudly. Isaac clamped his hand on Spyro's mouth, "Quiet!" he hissed, "There might not be anyone to abandon, if I don't destroy that Marker. Find the leaders of your city, if they are still alive, and try to find survivors. After I destroy the Marker, the necromorphs should attack each other instead of anyone still alive." Isaac then tossed Spyro onto the street and stormed off, cursing his bad luck.

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

Luna sat alone in her cell, one out of the maybe a hundred innocent dragons who had been imprisoned for no apparent reason. The Guardians had gone from somewhat senile, friendly, scholars, to brutal tyrants. That stone was the cause of this, somehow, Luna knew that the stone she had discovered was the cause of this. The Guardians were now imprisoning any one and everyone who spoke against their atrocious acts. They had even imprisoned younger dragons like her for asking for advice on how to use their element.

"How did this happen?" Luna asked herself, her cell-mate, an ice dragon who was about fifteen answered her, "Because you found that stupid rock."

Luna grumbled to herself, as she rolled over on the cell floor. The rooms were completely devoid of furniture, all they had for beds were stone niches carved into the wall. They had shared this room for three days, and their only entertainment was bugging each other or etching drawing into the walls with their claws. Guards had been stationed at every cell door, in case a dragon was stupid enough to try and use their elemental breath to escape. Not that anyone was trying, the guards only fed them once every day and a half, leaving them barely strong enough to summon even a trace of their elemental breaths.

In the event that one of the dragons did escape, things outside the prison walls had been heard moving around outside. A guard had left through the gate, and hadn't come back. A small search party had been sent to search for the absent guard, all but one had disappeared as well.

The lone survivor had staggered into the courtyard, holding what used to be an arm. The survivor had been executed moments after stumbling into the courtyard. Luna had watched the whole event unfold from her cell window.

Luna knew she would probably never see her family or friends again. As long as the Guardians were still in charge, she would never leave the cell she was stuck in. It was absolutely hopeless.

.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[

Isaac walked down the street, carefully looking around each corner he turned. A sharp crack caught his attention. He turned just in time to see a bladed limb shoot around the corner, grab a rotting corpse off the ground, and haul its catch back. Isaac decided it would be best to try the other direction. The dragons so far, had not decided to follow him. The black dragon was angry and the purple one was trying to open a door that probably had a necromorph behind it. He would go check on them in a minute. But for the moment, he had to navigate this abandoned city.

.].].].].].].].].].]

Something wasn't right, and Spyro knew it. It was way to quiet, like the calm before a storm. The fact that the city had been overrun by monsters didn't help either. Only an occasional trill, roar, or screech would break the silence. A city of dragons, it seemed had turned into a city of monsters.

"Are you alright Spyro?" Cynder asked, "You seem awfully quiet." Spyro looked up at her, "what if Isaac was right about how everyone in Warfang is either dead or dying?" Cynder thought about it a moment, "He probably is. We need to find out who survived and who didn't."


End file.
